


Don't Walk Away from Me

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: Let's Work Together, But Apart. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Heartache, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Alternative ending for 2x18.What if Alec stopped Magnus from leaving on the elevator? Would it change the outcome?





	Don't Walk Away from Me

Magnus stalked towards the elevator. He needed to leave the Institute. He needed to be away from Alec. The broken sound of his voice. That will haunt him for the rest of his life. He threw his hands outwards as he forced the doors opens. 

"Magnus!" 

He wasn't sure why he stopped. Magnus couldn't have both. He begged himself to move, but he couldn't. He sensed Alec close the distance between them. The warlock refused to look back at his love. He couldn't be with Alec and be a leader at the same time. He should have known. A familiar hand grabbed his shoulders. 

"You don't get to walk away from me. Not without talking. Magnus. I know I screwed up, but don't do this. Don't. Please don't leave me. If you walk through those doors, I'll never be whole again."

The crack in Alec's voice made him turn around. He wasn't prepared for the expression on Alec's face. 

"Alexander..." 

"No, don't placate me. I'm not a child. This is war. I understand, but you didn't even talk to me. You are pushing me away. Things are hard and we promised we wouldn't do this. Talk, Magnus. I at least deserve that."

Magnus sighed, "You're right. Can we go somewhere private?" 

"Lead the way." Alec gestured towards his office. 

When they shut the door, Magnus put up a spell to prevent others from listening in. The tension in the air was unbearable. Even before they dated, it was never this tense. Alec leaned against his desk and Magnus took the couch. He crossed his arms around his midsection as if he was protecting himself from Alec. 

"Magnus... talk to me." 

"The Seelie Queen wants the Downworld to stand behind her. In return, she will grant us protection from Valentine. The Soul Sword won't affect her realm." 

"And you thought I'd be against you protecting your people? Why does this require you to walk away from me?" 

Magnus swallowed the dry air, "The Queen doesn't want to work with the Shadowhunters. She expects complete loyalty. That means I have to cut ties with you, in order for her to save my people. The Clave lied to us, Alec. Understand, they don't have our best interests at heart. Your gang might, but you must answer to the Clave." 

"You underestimate how much I love you." 

The warlock looked up in shock. 

"What do you mean, Alexander?" 

"You will walk out of this room. You will side with the Seelie Queen. I will beg you to not leave me. Everyone will think we are over, but I refuse for it to be real. You must stop calling me Alexander. In meetings, you can't look me in the eye..."

Magnus stuttered, "I don't understand. What are you doing?" 

"I'm protecting you. If she can offer protection for the warlocks, then you need to do it. There is something going on with the Clave I haven't quite figured out yet. In order to do my job, I need to know you aren't in danger. She will keep her word as long as you indulge her interests. Promise me that you still love me." 

"Of course, Darling. I don't think I'll ever stop." 

"Good. Now kiss me like you'll never kiss me again and walk out that door." 

"Alexander..." 

Alec's face glint with sincerity, "Kiss me, Magnus. I'll be fine. We always find our way back to each other."

"You never cease to amaze me, sweetheart" Magus said as he brought a hand to Alec's cheek. 

"In good ways, I hope." 

Magnus leaned in and said before his lips touched Alec's, "The best ways." 

The kiss started slow, both were memorizing the other's lips. Alec's tongue grazed Magnus' bottom lip. The warlock reacted by opening his mouth to let his lover softly nibble. Alec's hands found their way into Magnus' hair. Magnus didn't want to stop. 

When Alec leaned away, Magnus chased his lips as he did at Alec's wedding. This time he applied more pressure to the kiss which caused Alec to moan. The sounds encouraged him to continue. He didn't want to forget how Alec tasted or how he nibbled on his bottom lip. Magnus didn't want to let him go. 

"Magnus... stop." 

The warlock reluctantly pulled back and looked into Alec's eyes. 

"Promise to come back to me?" Alec questioned. 

"Only if you promise to not die on me." 

Alec smiled at the response, "Deal."

Magnus' heart flipped. He took a deep breath and straightened his body. The soundless spell removed. Alec knew it was now or never. 

"Magnus, I'm sorry for not telling you about the Soul Sword." 

"You're sorry. Sorry isn't enough, Shadowhunter. The sword has the potential to kill all the Downworlders. Have you forgotten or do you not care?" 

Alec made his voice sound pleading as Magnus walked towards the office door, "Magnus, you know that isn't true. I love you." 

Magnus opened the door and looked back. 

"I don't think you even know what love means. I can't believe I thought a Shadowhunter could love me. Goodbye, Mr. Lightwood." 

His voice sounded harsh but his eyes expressed gratitude. Magnus knew this was an act, but it still hurt. When he turned to leave, he saw Isabelle. She expressed concern. He couldn't handle both Lightwoods. As he walked away, he heard her ask Alec. 

"Are you guys okay?" 

The response broke his heart. 

"No, Izzy. We broke up." 

She gasped, "I don't understand, what happened?"

"I lied."

The next few days were going to be hell. He was going to get the love of his life back, one dead Circle member at a time.


End file.
